fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Luncheria
Papa's Luncheria is a fanon game by Time015015 where you make sub sandwiches. The chefs are Gayle and Rodrigo. Description Papa Louie has dived into some of the most outrageous food businesses ever! But, what if he wanted to go simple? That's exactly what happened when he opened Papa's Luncheria in the seaside city of Subsavera! Go into the 4 stations: the Waiting Station, the Build Station, the Toast Station, and the Side Station! The Build Station builds the customer's sub sandwich. The Toast Station gives customers the option to toast their sub. And the Side Station gives the side to the customer, whether it be BBQ chips, or just a cup of Fizzo. Holidays and Specials are included, along with Stickers. No Order Evolution. Intro The game starts off with Gayle/Rodrigo/Custom Worker earning a scholarship to Subsavera University in the mail. They arrive at the campus, only to find that, not only have classes already started, but all dorms are already filled! As Gayle/Rodrigo/Custom Worker walks to the bus stop, defeated, Papa Louie jumps in and offers them room and board... as long as they work at his new resturaunt next to the campus. Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Sue (After Tutorial) *Camila (Rank 2) *Trishna (Rank 3) *Raina (Rank 9) *Citra (Rank 10) *Shelly (Rank 18) *Christian (Rank 27) Closers Locals in Bold. *'Joanne' (Monday) *Radlynn (Tuesday) *Kenji (Wednesday) *Chester (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays *Easter (Rank 6) *Cherry Blossom Festival (Rank 11) *Summer Luau (Rank 16) *Starlight BBQ (Rank 21) *Bavariafest (Rank 26) *Maple Mornings (Rank 31) *Halloween (Rank 36) *Thanksgiving (Rank 41) *Christmas (Rank 46) *New Year (Rank 51) *Valentine's Day (Rank 56) *St. Paddy's Day (Rank 61) Ingredients Breads *Whole Wheat Bread (Start) *White Bread (Start) *Tortilla (Start) *Garlic Bread (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Camila) *Rye Bread (Unlocked at Rank 14) *Sourdough Bread (Unlocked at Rank 30) *Pita Bread (Unlocked at Rank 49) Cheeses *Colby Jack Cheese (Start) *American Cheese (Start) *Cheddar Cheese (Start) *Provolone Cheese (Start) *Feta Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 6) *Swiss Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 9) *Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 23) *Mozarella Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 39) *Monterey Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 55) Fillings Vegetables *Tomatoes (Start) *Olives (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Green Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 8) *Cucumber (Unlocked at Rank 15) *Spinach (Unlocked at Rank 24) *Banana Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 28) *Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 38) *Onions (Unlocked at Rank 45) *Guacamole (Unlocked at Rank 59) Meats *Turkey (Start) *Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 4) *Pepperoni (Unlocked at Rank 16) *Ham (Unlocked at Rank 25) *Meatballs (Unlocked at Rank 34) *Chicken (Unlocked at Rank 46) *Roast Beef (Unlocked at Rank 51) *Tuna (Unlocked at Rank 61) Sauces *Mayonnaise (Start) *Mustard (Start) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2) *Ranch (Unlocked at Rank 13) *Chipotle Chili Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 20) *Marinara Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 29) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 36) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 43) *Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 54) Sides and Drinks Chips *Poptato Chips (Start) *Cheezy Poofs (Unlocked at Rank 11) *Shingles (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Shelly) *Nacho's! (Unlocked at Rank 35) *Cheddar Fieldchips (Unlocked at Rank 44) *Vito's Veggie Chips (Unlocked at Rank 60) *Corn Snaps (Unlocked at Rank 64) Cookies *Chocolate Chip Cookie (Start) *Double Chocolate Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 5) *Sugar Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 21) *White Chocolate Macadamia Nut Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 33) *Oatmeal Raisin Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 41) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 50) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 56) *Frosted Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 65) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) *Diet Fizzo (Unlocked at Rank 3) *Lemon Mist (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Citra) *Iced Tea (Unlocked at Rank 19) *Sprint (Unlocked at Rank 26) *Dr. Cherry (Unlocked at Rank 31) *Tangerine Pop (Unlocked at Rank 40) Holiday Ingredients Easter *Paska (Unlocked at Rank 6) *Hrudka (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Egg Salad (Unlocked at Rank 7) *Asparagus (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 8) *Cheeps Soda (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Cherry Blossom Festival *Melonpan (Unlocked at Rank 11) *Cherry Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Salmon (Unlocked at Rank 12) *Tofu (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 13) *Sakura Chips (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Summer Luau *Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked at Rank 16) *Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 17) *Spitroasted Ham (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 18) *Piña Colada (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight BBQ *Texas Toast (Unlocked at Rank 21) *Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked at Rank 22) *Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 23) *BBQ Poptatos (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Bavariafest *Pretzel Bread (Unlocked at Rank 26) *Beer Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Bavariafest) *Bratwurst (Unlocked at Rank 27) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 4 of Bavariafest) *Marzen Mustard (Unlocked at Rank 28) *Apple Cider (Unlocked on Day 6 of Bavariafest) Maple Mornings *French Toast (Unlocked at Rank 31) *Cottage Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 32) *Cinnamon Bacon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 33) *Bacon Bites (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Halloween *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked at Rank 36) *Spooky String Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 37) *Mussels (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 38) *Black Mist (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Thanksgiving *Cornbread (Unlocked at Rank 41) *Macaroni & Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Stuffing (Unlocked at Rank 42) *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked at Rank 43) *Trail Mix (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas *Cinnamon Bread (Unlocked at Rank 46) *Ginger Spice Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Goose (Unlocked at Rank 47) *Spruce Tips (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 48) *Cranberry Sprint (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) New Year *Swirled Bread (Unlocked at Rank 51) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Pepperoni Pizza Poppers (Unlocked at Rank 52) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Cheezy Whip (Unlocked at Rank 53) *Chiku Arrowheads (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Valentine's Day *Beet Bread (Unlocked at Rank 56) *Artisan Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 57) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked at Rank 58) *Rose Fizzo (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day *Irish Soda Bread (Unlocked at Rank 61) *Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Corned Beef Hash (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Broccoli (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 63) *Clover Crunches (Unlocked on Day 6 of St. Paddy's Day) Category:Games Category:Papa's Luncheria Category:Games by Time015015